


Jealous Reaction

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed's jealous!<br/>Disclaimer:  This is Arakawa's baby, not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous Reaction

“Do you have any idea how talented you are?”

Ed froze, hearing those words. It was so nice to be recognized. He ducked his head, hiding his blush underneath his bangs, trying to get himself under control. It wouldn’t do to show he was embarrassed about someone complimenting him. Taking a deep breath, he tossed back his hair, plastering a huge smile on his face and turned to face the complimenter.

And his jaw dropped open, at the sight of the man making eyes at Winry, who was blushing and - _so not cute!_ \- and – and –

“What the hell is this?!” he roared, stomping back to her.

“Someone who likes my work, Ed!” Winry snapped back. “Geeze! Don’t be a jerk!” She shoved him aside and walked off, her nose in the air, and her hands clenched into fists.

Ed gaped after her. _Fuck._ When did she get so cute when she was angry?


End file.
